


Nights Full of Love

by officialone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Chanbaek, Romance, Sehun as their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialone/pseuds/officialone
Summary: Sehun tries to sleep on his own. It doesn't go as planned and he ends up running to his parents.





	Nights Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> From my mini [tweetfic](https://twitter.com/meilion_/status/1094942625616998401)
> 
> Originally inspired by that EXO ladder S2 episode in which Sehun was trying to get another member to sleep with him.
> 
> [Not edited.]

Watching his Papa close his bedroom door, Sehun squeezed his eyes shut and brought his blankets up to his nose when he was left alone in his room. He wanted to call his Papa to come back and let him sleep with him and Appa, but he wanted to prove to them that he could sleep by himself. After all, he’s a big boy now! He’s not scared of anything.

Waiting in silence for a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes, gulping when he was greeted with an eerie red glow from the corner of his room; a night lamp in the shape of a tomato that his Appa thought was “cool”. It was basking the room in a faint red glow, making the shadows of objects in his room look like the monsters in the stories his Papa often reads to him.

Sehun thought the night lamp was ugly (he _hates_ tomatoes), but he didn’t want to hurt his Appa’s feelings. His Papa also said he hates dealing with Appa when he’s being sulky, so Sehun tries not to hurt his Appa’s feelings _too_ much.

When the window in his room rattled from the winds, Sehun flinched and immediately hid under the blankets. His lips quivered, he doesn’t like this at all, he doesn’t want to be alone!

_But I’m a big boy! And big boys don’t get scared._  Sehun reminded himself. Maybe if he closed his eyes and cover his ears to block out sounds, he could go to sleep earlier. And if he does go to sleep earlier, morning will come by faster!

With this goal and his newfound determination, Sehun did just that; placing his hands against his little ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

But that didn’t help.

Sehun felt as if someone was watching him and he could feel himself heating up as he was still hiding underneath the blankets. He wanted to remove his blankets, let the air cool his body, but what if someone grabbed him? What if someone touched him? Who was that someone? A... ghost?

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he flung the blankets off of him, leaping out of his bed and running to his bedroom door. He doesn’t care if this doesn’t make him a big boy anymore, he’s scared and he doesn’t want to sleep alone!

-

“All done?”

Baekhyun nodded, closing the door behind himself and walking to his bed where his husband is lying comfortably with his arms open. He dove into the arms of his lover, both collectively letting out an “oof”.

“Baek- Did you gain weight?” His husband wheezed out from below him.

Scoffing, Baekhyun pushed himself off of his husband, rolling onto his sides to an unoccupied part of the bed. “Is that a problem?” He faced away from his partner, pouting angrily.

“Babe, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Go away, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun murmured, blindly batting at his lover’s arm trying to wrap around his waist from behind.

Chanyeol didn’t listen to him, using his strength to make Baekhyun roll over onto his back. The other hovered above him with a large grin and Baekhyun himself couldn’t help it when he too smiled back at Chanyeol. (God dammit, he was too weak to resist Chanyeol and his smiles).

“I’m sorry if I offended you,” Chanyeol said with a light kiss to Baekhyun’s nose. “I think you’re sexy with the extra weight.”

Bursting into giggles, Baekhyun lightly shoved Chanyeol away from him, watching in amusement when his husband exaggeratingly rolled away from him, exclaiming that he was too strong. “You’re not making any sense, Yeo!!”

“Hey, at least you’re not mad at me now.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, letting Chanyeol pull him into his arms. “I can never stay mad at you.”

A triumphant grin stretched across Chanyeol’s lips as he embraced Baekhyun tighter. He ruffled the smaller’s soft hair, ignoring his annoyed screech as he placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. A whiff of strawberry scented shampoo breached his nose and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile fondly as he thought the smell was so distinctively like his small husband.

After a few moments of silence, Chanyeol asked, “How did it go with Sehunnie?”

With his finger, Baekhyun absentmindedly drew patterns on Chanyeol’s firm chest, sighing softly when his husband began to gently card his fingers through his hair.

“It went fine, Sehun didn’t ask me to sleep with us.”

“He wasn’t scared?” Chanyeol lightly scratched behind Baekhyun’s ears, watching as the shorter go lax in his arms as he repeated the action.

“You’re going to make me fall asleep if you keep doing that...” Baekhyun mumbled, nuzzling into Chanyeol’s firm chest. Remembering his son’s fearful expression from earlier, he quietly snorted before he answered. “Hunnie was definitely scared. He’ll come running to us soon.”

Chanyeol’s chuckle was deep, coming from within his chest and causing Baekhyun to laugh and smooth a hand over his chest. They both had a busy day with work and as it was Sehun’s first day at school, the little 6 years old had many things to tell his parents, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun could barely keep up with their son’s energy.

They continued to quietly talk, informing each other how their day went and it wasn’t long before they fell asleep.

-

Stirring from his sleep, Baekhyun tiredly opened his eyes when he heard his bedroom door creak open. Turning his head to the digital clock on his bedside table, he noted that an hour hasn’t even passed since he and Chanyeol went to sleep.

Sitting up groggily, Baekhyun squints his eyes to find his son standing in the doorway, the hallway lights lighting up Sehun’s short and trembling figure.

“Sehun?” Baekhyun whispered, exhaustion underlying in his tone. When Sehun brought a closed fist to rub at his eyes and a sniffle was heard, Baekhyun carefully pushed away Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around him.

“Oh baby, what’s wrong?”

Silently, as to not disturb a still sleeping Chanyeol, Baekhyun hurriedly walked over to Sehun when the child started to cry. He picked up Sehun, propping him up on his hip as his son burrowed his face between the juncture of his neck and shoulder, quietly sobbing.

Baekhyun rubbed comforting circles onto Sehun’s back, cooing softly in an attempt to calm down his son. “Please don’t cry, hm? Tell Papa what’s wrong.”

“S-scary…” Sehun hiccuped, rubbing at his chubby tear-stained cheeks. “Want Papa a-and Appa.”

Hiding his smile on top of Sehun’s head, Baekhyun inwardly chuckled to himself. He probably shouldn’t be laughing at his child’s misery, but his son was just too adorable.

“Is it scary sleeping by yourself?”

Sehun nods his head, fluffy hair flopping about. “Eung!”

Baekhyun started walking towards the bed, carefully placing Sehun next to Chanyeol’s sleeping form. He got onto the bed himself, gathering his son in his arms and pulling the blankets over their bodies.

“Then let’s sleep together.” Baekhyun lovingly said, pushing Sehun’s hair away from his forehead to place a gentle kiss. “Appa and I will protect you.”

Baekhyun stayed up a little more to make sure his son fell asleep, Sehun curling up against his side. He was tiredly blinking and close to falling asleep himself when a much stronger arm embraced him and Sehun. He smiled to himself, finally allowing himself to close his eyes as he lets sleep take over him.

What a lovely family he has.

**Author's Note:**

> You've finally reached the end! I know this isn't one of my best writings and it's really bad, but thank you for reading this! ^^ I do hope you enjoyed this though, even if it's a little!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meilion_)


End file.
